


Je t'aime

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [29]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Richie takes you on vacation to Paris.
Relationships: Richie Sambora/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Je t'aime

"Let's go to Paris!" Richie said a week ago and now you were sitting on the plane, waiting to land in the City of Love. You must admit you're a little suspicious because the trip is so random. There isn't any reason to fly to France right now, but you don't question it. Richie is just a sweet boyfriend who likes surprising you.

When you arrive at the hotel, you're in awe of the beautiful interior. It looks just like you imagined. Very stereotypically French but very beautiful. Richie immediately takes you to explore the city together after dropping off your luggage. The two of you visit all the tourist attractions, doing cliche things like taking pictures in front of the Eiffel Tower, strolling along the Champs-Élysées and the Pont Alexandre III. and going for a walk in the Jardin des Tuileries.

"Je t'aime, ma chérie," Richie whispers and pecks your lips after throwing away the key of the lock you put on the railing of the Pont des Arts.

You kiss him back and chuckle. "Do you even know more French than that?"

He shakes his head, suppressing a grin. "No."

For the evening, Richie reserved a table at the hotel's on-site restaurant. After dinner, he grabs your hand, looking at you lovingly before pushing a small box towards you. "Marry me?" he plainly asks. "I'm sorry I don't know how to put in words how much I love you and I think you'd get sick of my rambling and change your mind after five minutes anyway."

_ So that's why he took you here… _ You lean over the table to kiss him. "Of course I will, Richie," you say, smiling and caressing his cheek. "But I promise I would never get sick of anything you do."


End file.
